Veronica Victoria
Dr. Veronica Victoria is one of the two supporting antagonists, alongside Lynch "Radcircles" Webber, in the series and the former vice principal of A Nigma High. She had been working with Lynch Webber to hypnotise few people, and impress the Mobile Wireless Federation company. History Before the series Vice principal Victoria used to be a troublesome high-school student who was, on occasions, sneaking out of school. She was a classmate of Brad's parents and Chaz's father. She is also the returning Vice Principal of A. Nigma High school. After graduating School she became a scientist working in a secret government project headed by General Barrage and aided by doctors Wurst, Lob and Pummel. Some time after the project shut down (due to the fact that it was determined that the project couldn't make people due something truely against their will) she started to work independently on it in secret using the student body of A Nigma High as Guinea Pigs, recruiting another student and school IT technician Lynch Webber to aid her in her plans. She also appears to have an infamous relationship with Biffy Goldstien shown to drag him off to detention nearly every day for bullying. Season One Victoria is the true mastermind of The Prank and it's surrounding conspiracy, intending to get Barrage fired from his job. She learned that Lee Ping was immune to brainwashing, most likely from a newspaper clipping of his tenth birthday party, and was thus useless for her experiments, additionally few people in the school knew or liked Lee and thus no one would notice his absence. For these reasons Lee was framed for the Prank. Victoria appears to spend a deal of time patroling the halls and cafeteria where bullying is common, and thus sends anyone she sees bullying, mostly Biffy, to detention. Over the series' course Victoria has worked with her former commanding officer Barrage while hiding her own intentions, most of them making herself more popular with the students while painting Barrage as a bully and a jerk. During the School play they came to blows over how the play should be made (and remade), and they rewrote the play to include the Pyrotechnics display. Barrage wanted and a fictional re-telling of Alexander Nigma's life story, which now focused on his "Secret body guard" who was supposed to be his lover as stated in the historical account. ("Disco History Times") Later Victoria caught Kimmie redhanded for bringing her pet dog Mr. Margolis to school and after petting the dog and calling him "cute", she gave Kimmie detention. Season Two She was invited to Brad Von Chillstein's pool party by his parents along with Chaz's father Dash Moneranian to catch up on old times. She later brought Lee Ping back to school and made an excuse with Barrage, that she sprung Lee to help her carry some heavy textbooks, so that he wouldn't punish him. She warned Lee that this had been his one "Freebie" and not to break out of detention again. Later that night she called the Ping Household and told Lee's mother that Lee did a good job helping her, likely part of scheme to further turn Lee against Barrage so that she can manipulate him. On at lease two occasions Victoria used brainwashing Apple smoked Turkey Jerky to manipulate Barrage to cooperate with her plans, tricking him into sending the Cleaners on a rampage so that she could have them placed under her control and getting him to confiscate and destroy everyone's cell phones so that she could replace them with brainwashing phones. Later, she had helped the student body of A Nigma High by voting against school uniforms, by using a loophole in the Student Charter, again part of a plot to turn the student body against Barrage. In the season finale, it is revealed that she was actually the one behind the prank - intending to get Barrage fired - and decided to frame Lee because he was unable to be brainwashed. She was also just using few of the student body to perfect the song's brainwashing abilities. But Lee and Tina manage to stop VP by telling many of the student body to throw away their phones and destroyed them, Victoria was arrested by The Council and lead away after Lee exposed her plans for taking over the world. Personality Though she is rarely seen, she appears to have the interests of the students of A Nigma High at heart, even going up against the fearsome Principal General Barrage, however she is described by the creators as a bit ambitious. For example suggesting the student body take the rest of the day off for much needed showers when the prank occured and advising the student body take a sick day to get some rest when the school is plagued by the Flu. She also seems to let students get away with certain things, and even aided Lee with getting back to school and getting him off scot free for attending a party while he was supposed to be in detention. ("If the Shoe Fits") She has a zero tolerance policy for bullying and shows a minor level of disgust and disappointment whenever she see's it, particularly Biffy who appears to bully students every single day. This zero tolerance policy has created something of a strained relationship with Principal Barrage whom treats his students and staff with military-like brutality. Brandy Silver described her as "liking to stick it to the Man" This however is nothing more than a facade that she posses in order to hide her darker ambitions and intents from others. She is actually a dark person actively involved in the immoral experiments of mind control and using few people as guinea pigs without any shown remorse or sympathy whatsoever. She is also involved with the occult Coral Grove Cult to some extent. She has replaced Mrs. Lobb as the school's drama head much in the same way Barrage did with Principal Wurst and Coach Pummel. She does not seem to be very content with preserving the school's history and seems to be - to some extent - trying to destroy the history itself (possibly trying to cover her footsteps). She allowed the school play to be rewritten for no other reason than to entertain and started renovations in the Library in the middle of the year (which would stop students from accessing the information needed for some courses) just to replace the library with a high-tech one (though more likely she was trying to stop Lee from acessing the Secret Passage in the LIbrary. However when in trouble at the school dance she showed a much more paranoid and bossy side to her, in an attempt to have few students back under her own control and threw a fight at Lee Ping's interference. Abilities As the Vice Principle, she has a high amount of command over the staff and students and not even Barrage can get away with things with her around. She is an expert manipulator and actress who has been misleading and manipulating students for years without much suspicion. It appears that Barrage was the only one who ever suspected her as being involved with the prank. She has shown to be immune to The Prank Song as well. She has shown to be rather cunning and cruel as well. She was also durable enough to be tackled to the floor by Lee Ping and not get hurt. Relationships Biffy Goldstein Her relationship with Biffy Goldstein is very infamous around the walls of A. Nigma. Victoria is always placing him in detention for things he either did (or many times) did NOT do. It appears that she has a hard time controlling him and often blame him for some things when others have done it. It is interesting to note that she never once tried to control Biffy, and it seems that she was unaware of his immunity until The Dance part 2 (although this may have just been an oversight on her part). She is involved with the Man, Wurst and Finnwich company, the same company that Biffy's parents work at. Any connections between Biffy's parents and Victoria are currently unknown. Brandy Silver Brandy and Victoria do no interact very often, Brandy and Victoria know each other well enough to know some minor details about each other. Victoria also let Brandy rewrite the play in Disco History Times, and Brandy describes her as someone who likes to Stick it to the Man Lee Ping Lee Ping was Victoria's scapegoat for the prank this was do to Lee's immunity to being hypnotized, and saw him as 'Not Useful' she was very annoyed with Lee's interference in her research and work and threw a tantrum when he stopped her demonstration to the Coral Grove Cult, which resulted in her being taken away. If they meet again, there is no certainty of what will happen, nonetheless if they do interact once more than it will be a major point in Detentionaire. Barrage Victoria and Barrage have known each other for years sense before either worked at A Nigma. Barrage headed the secret mind control project that Victoria was a part of. Barrage has refered to her as "Misses Mad Scientist" and personally finds her ways immoral at best and downright evil at worst. Likewise Victoria saw Barrage as a threat and tried to fire him with the prank, and during the course of Seasons 1 and 2 disciplined him in many ways. Barrage has never trusted Victoria and tried to fire her, but Victoria subdued him and held him in the research facility underneath the school. Gallery Cc17.png Cc5.png Framed!.png|in game Ton.jpg Tow0.jpg Tow.jpg Fhfhgfggf.jpg Dsfdfsfsdsffsss.jpg SECRET PROJECT.png|With the others in a secret government programme New Bitmap Image (9).png|She reveals that she's evil 016.JPG 015.JPG 014.JPG New Bitmap Image (10).png|Victoria was perfectly clean after thae practical joke. New Bitmap Image (5).png|''"If you stopped sneaking around so much and actually did your homework for once you'd be caught up on today's lesson!,"'' Trivia *Victoria bears resemblance to many fictional characters from other television series. **Victoria bears a minor resemblance to the character Candace Flynn from Phineas and Ferb - The main similarity is their two hairstyles, as both are long, have a pointed top and orange hair. ** Victoria might also be an allusion to Ms. Sara Bellum a secondary character from Powerpuff girls franchise , for her look, role in school structure (being a VP) and, seemingly, similar character traits. ** Victoria may also be related to the villainess, Poison Ivy from Batman. Her almost obsessive care for the students, her alluring voice, and her red hair ** She also bears resemblance to Jessica Rabbit. * Before the season one finale, Teletoon held a poll for viewers to vote on who they thought Radcircles was. Victoria happened to be the winner of the contest. Among other choices were Chaz Monorainian and Principal General Barrage. Category:Characters Category:School Faculty Category:Antagonists Category:A Nigma High Category:Females Category:Scientists